


My Two Favorite Guys

by bballgirl3022



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Steve is away the boys set to work on a secret project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Two Favorite Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confetticas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/gifts).



> This is a late birthday fic for confetticas who requested Tony/Steve kid fic. Hope this is what you wanted hun.
> 
> Thanks to synnerxx for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Sometimes Steve wished Tony had an attention span long enough to sit through meetings with Fury. They'd tried that before and the results we as to be expected -Fury almost popped a vein in his forehead and Tony was required to do a month worth of paperwork as punishment. Steve handles all meetings that are of dire importance and Tony babysits. 

It doesn't surprise Steve that Tony would choose to watch children rather than boring meetings. Tony is little more than a child himself for all the time Steve spends reminding him to sleep and eat and shower. 

Fury had been kind enough to allow one of them to stay home and watch Peter. Poor kid was experiencing a bit of a shock going from living in a run-down apartment to a mansion over-run with superheroes coming and going at all hours of the day. 

Peter was adjusting well and his presence seemed to have a calming effect on the mansion's inhabitants -except Thor, but Peter loved Thor's stories even though were vastly over-exaggerated. The kid even got Agent Coulson to smile on a regular basis.

Steve returned from his weekly meeting and went in search of Tony who hopefully wouldn't be teaching Peter to disarm bombs -they had a discussion about his a while back and junior high would be a more acceptable time for that lesson. 

They were in Tony's lab -of course they were- and extended Steve-free time meant they could spend time tinkering with things that were most likely against one of Steve's house rules. Peter was balanced precariously on a stool across from Tony, floppy hair almost obscuring his sight as he watched his other father rewiring something at a pace much slower than his usual one, for Peter's benefit no doubt. 

"What's this wire do," Peter questions eye alight like they frequently are when he has the chance to learn things.

Tony explains in his matter-of-fact work tone using words that should fly right over the five-year old's head, but Tony doesn't dumb things down. Steve knows why. Knows how Tony hated being talked down to and ignored by adults just because he was young. So Tony describes it as though he's teaching a college course and then breaks everything down. Peter asks a follow-up question clearly grasping the terminology better than Steve ever would. Tony gestures to something or other and finishes with "and don't try this at home," which has Peter laughing.

"You two gonna come up for dinner? I believe it's Thor's turn to cook." says Steve watching as two dark heads turn in his direction.

"Does that mean we're having Poptarts again?" Peter asks. He abandons his seat at Tony's work station and rushes over to take Steve's hand and drag him out the way he came. Steve follows confused as to what all the rush is about.

Dinner turns out to be pizza. Thor orders while supervised by Clint which results in Thor using phrases like 'copious amounts of sausage, good sir' and 'cheese in the crust? That seems an improbable feat'. Steve rolls his eyes as Tony and Clint exchange a high-five because they would be the masterminds behind this whole thing.

Peter is put to bed not long after the pizza has been consumed. Natasha offers to tell him a bed-time story. Steve is a little worried about how that will go over. Tony reassures him it will be fine and then distracts him with kisses and filthy promises if Steve joins him in bed -how is he supposed to say no to that?

"What was I not supposed to see in your lab earlier," Steve questions after their night-time activities. It’s a safe bet that Tony will answer giving his brain-to-mouth filter is non-existent after sex. 

True to form. "A gift for you. Peter had me wire up a mini Iron Man action figure. He thought it'd be a good present given how much you love me," Tony finishes cheekily.

Steve doesn't respond so Tony continues accordingly. "I told him there was a bit of a risk based on your being technologically impaired, but Peter insisted. You'll at least pretend to like it won't you? I know we promised no lies, but he's been so excited about this. And we've been working on it for weeks. Peter did all the painting himself, with supervision of course, and..." Steve cuts him off by occupying Tony's mouth with his own.

"Of course I'll love it," Steve says, his voice earnest and smile a mile wide, "Because my two favorite guys made it for me."

"Good because we're starting mini Captain America next week."


End file.
